Monster List
The following is a list of mythological creatures along with a description and a link to a page or wiki entry. These are for consideration for inclusion as "Treasure Pets". __TOC__ Classical These come straight out of folklore. There is a good wiki page for these, here. Ceffyl dwr "Water horse", similar to a Kelpie. Kelpie "Water Horse" from Celtic folklore. Keeps itself hidden. May transform into beautiful women to lure men into traps. Hydra Many headed Dragon or serpent-like creature, associated with water and the forest. Whenever a head is cut off, it grows another. Origins in Greek mythology. Selkie A seal-woman that can transform between the two states. Irish, icelandic and scottish origins. Also see the wiki entry for Selkie. Barghest A large, black or ghostly dog. Huge teeth and claws. The wiki entry for Barghest is worth reading as well. Associated with plains or the forest, or marshes. Cu Sith A large monstrous dog, a harbringer of death. Scottish highlands. Dark green in colour and a curly tail with shaggy fur. Associated with plains, or the forest. Gryphon A lion-bird combination, with the forelimbs of a bird, the hindquarters and body of a lion and the birds and wings and head of an eagel. Associated with the air or mountains. Hippogryph A bird-horse combination, similar to the gryphon but with the hindquarters of a horse. Associated with the air or mountains. Manticore A human's face on a lion's body with huge bat wings and a scorpion's tail. Very large. Associated with caves. Hippocamp Another water-horse, but this one is half-fish. Some descriptions include it having scales. Greek origins. Freshwater and saltwater. Associated with rivers or the ocean. Satyr Half-man half-goat, we could do a nifty twist on this and have the goat-half be the torso-up. In any case, Greek mythos and associated with the forest. Also known as a Faun. Behemoth A huge, hulking beast. It could be like a bull or elephant or Hippo - but it's legendary, not a common monster at all and there's only one of it. Associated with the land. Wyvern Very similar to dragons, but different. It usually has the head of a dragon as well as its wings, but the tail of a snake, a lack of forelimbs and sometimes hindlimbs as well. Associated with the air and the forest. Cockatrice Similar to the Wyvern, but the head is that of a chicken. Extremely toxic, can turn people into stone at will. Associated with the forest, or towns. Jormungandr A huge sea serpent, form norse mythology. A legendary creature, ther eis only one of them. He has the world wrappen, and once he lets go the world will end. Associated with the sea. Cyclops A one-eyed giant human. No aprticular association - except the the caves. Greek mythos. Dullahan This is your real headless horseman, a suit of armor without a head and with a giant sword. Probably not suitable as a pet, but perhaps as a monster. Associated with swamps, moors, and perhaps forests. Trolls There are too many kinds to list, but here are the mountain and forest types. Note that the mountain trolls are bigger and meaner, while the forest trolls are craftier. Nymphs Again, too many to list but on the whole they're minor gods or goddesses that inhabit specific areas like streams or trees. Kraken The Kraken is a giant octopus - although it could be anything. It inhabits the sea, but for our purposes the river or lakes will do fine as well. Kobold Kobolds are house spirits or mine spirits. Their depicitons vary, but they're usually imp-like. Cerberus Cerberus is the guardian of hell, a three-headed hellhound. Associated with caves and deep rivers (Such as the River Styx). Basilisk The Basilisk is very much like the cockatrice, perhaps only differing in the wings or the size of the animal. The Basilisk is very large. We may consider making the basilisk just a lizard, as was done in Heroes of Might and Magic. Nue First off, don't google this one. Secondly, it's a monke/racoon/dog/tiger/snake. A bit of everything, pretty much - sort of like a Chimeria. See the Wiki pic for detail. This is from Japanese mythology and is associated with mountains or the forest. Golem Golems are animated, usually from clay, and have words placed in their heads which grant them life. In modern fantasy, golems can be anything - similar to elementals. Usually they are made out of rock, but they can be made out of magma or even ice as well. Google images provides a good number of ideas for golems. Gargoyles Gargoyles are animated statues, usually of odd amalgams of different animals - sometimes human, sometimes not. Usually they're attached to buildings, however for us we can call them mountain or town associated. I'd prefer this style. Dryad The dryads are wood sprites, similar to the nymphs but often joined with the tree itself. Female ents, if you will. Associated, obviously, with forests. Ents The ents are giant, sapient trees that are vaguely humanoid and are frankly huge. Obviously associated with the forest. Warg The Warg are from LOTR, however they come from an earlier norse mythical animal - the Varg. Essentially these are monstrous wolves. Dragons Here be dragons. We know what they are, there's no need to go over them. Not even going to provide a reference! Sphinx The Sphinx is from Egyptian mythology and has the face of a human and the body of a cat. If I had to give it an association, it would be arid planes or deserts. Probably not suitable for us. Famous for the riddle. Try the link, as well - it might be a good alternative view of the animal. Roc The Roc or Rukh is a giant bird, like an eagle, from Greek mythos and associated with mountains and the air. This can be tied into the Thunderbirds and Firebirds (Or Phoenix), as well. Balrog The Balrog is another monster from LOTR which made a big impression. I'm not even sure how to describe it, except as a giant humanoid firey elemental that looks like it was made of brimstone and spit up from the bowels of the earth. Associated with fire and volcanoes. Jabberwock This is from Lewis Caroll, and there's no way to describe it, really! I wouldn't go with that picture version, I'd come up with our own cuter one. ECG Exclusives These are of our own invention. Timber Child Like the ents, but smaller and cuter - stump-like entities that move around using their roots and have small branchlets for arms. Something like this. Lesser Spirits I've pitched the Emberlings and Frostlings to you before. Basically where we are with the Lesser Spirits is miniature elementals with the focus on cuteness. Think like a small droplet of water or a small living flame, perhaps a collection of leaves or so on. There are suitable mythical alternatives to this, but I think we can do well with them. Blob The typical fantasy blob monster, think of the poring from Ragnarok Online. They were immensely popular there, I don't see why they can't be for us as well. Noctu These are owl-creatures. We can consider them as giant owls... if we want to give them added features, we can, perhaps scales or a lizard's tail (an owlish version of the cockatrice.